Prodige
by Kimblette
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Adolescents, Jim et Melody sont dans une relation. Le jeune couple est rapidement séparé par les parents de Melody qui n'approuvent pas. Les deux vont devoir trouver un moyen de se remettre ensembles et d'être le couple qu'ils ont toujours voulu être. Traduction de NicoleBlue17 sur la base d'une vidéo crossover de LoveAndHeartbreak. (Prodigal).
**Bonsoir ! Voila une traduction qui me tenait à coeur. J'espère que c'est compréhensible, c'est ma première traduction. Il s'agit d'un OS dont la création revient à NicoleBlue 17 qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier. Cette histoire est tirée d'une vidéo de LoveAndHeartbreak une créatrice de beaux crossovers. Cette vidéo se nomme Prodigal et est la plus belle manipulation et colorisation que j'ai vue à ce jour ! La planète au trésor et la petite sirène 2 appartiennent à Disney. Je ne possède que la traduction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-Melody... ? Appelait la voix d'Ariel. Melody... ?

La fille préadolescente d'Ariel aux cheveux corbeau était cachée dans sa chambre à coucher et dormait tranquillement sur une chaise longue...Avec son petit ami, Jim.

Jim Hawkins était un bel adolescent de treize ans, un mousse tandis que Melody était une jolie héritière, mais un garçon manqué âgée de douze ans.

La jeune fille avait invité son petit ami rebelle à se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa chambre et de passer des moments à se câliner ensembles. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis alors que la nuit tombait.

Melody papillonna de ses yeux bleus tout en s'agitant au-dessus de la poitrine de son petit ami et analysa les alentours.

-Melody ?

La voix de sa mère a fait écho dans le couloir. Jim a alors commencé à se réveiller à cause du bruit et ses yeux bleus ont commencé à s'ouvrir.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez réveillés tous les deux, ils ont tous les deux entendu quelqu'un crier.

-Es-tu dans ta chambre, Melody ? A appelé Ariel.

Melody haleta et secoua Jim.

-Ma mère arrive, elle a chuchoté.

Jim s'est levé de la chaise d'un air alarmé.

-Merde !

Melody se précipita sur sa garde robe et essaya d'ouvrir la poignée, elle était fermée et elle était trop paniquée pour se rappeler où elle avait mis la clé. Jim a couru vers son lit et a essayé de passer en dessous, mais ce n'était pas assez large pour ramper en dessous. Ils ont tous les deux échangé des regards de terreur en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit dans la chambre pour se cacher. Les pas de sa mère se rapprochaient.

-Que faisons-nous, Jim ? A demandé craintivement Melody.

-Je ne sais pas, a-t-il paniqué.

-Je viens maintenant, Melody, dit Ariel.

Après qu'elle l'ait dit, la poignée s'enclenchant les as alertés tous les deux et Jim a immédiatement pris sa petite amie de manière protectrice contre lui alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le lit.

La porte s'est enfin ouverte et Melody sentit son cœur battre rapidement alors qu'elle saisissait le col de la chemise de son petit ami dans la chambre à coucher faiblement éclairée. Au moment où sa mère entra dans la chambre, elle haleta à la vue de sa fille avec un garçon inconnu.

Dans la chambre. Seuls ensembles.

Tous les deux ont croisé le regard d'Ariel. Jim a été figé sur place, si ce n'était sa respiration rapide et Melody la regarda avec des yeux coupables. Les yeux bleus d'Ariel ont montré de la colère et de la déception. Ses yeux ont croisé ceux de sa fille, des questions et des accusations contre elle s'y lisant...

* * *

Jim était assis sur le toit du palais de Melody, l'atmosphère autour de lui était silencieuse si ce n'était le bruit des vagues de l'océan se fracassant sur les rochers et le rivage.

Il s'était passé plusieurs heures depuis que la mère de Melody les avait découverts et l'avait expulsé de sa maison. Cependant l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns n'était pas sur le point de partir tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il avait décidé de rester près du palais pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie aille bien.

La fin de nuit était calme et venteuse comme les milliers d'étoiles brillaient au-dessus de lui, mais le garçon de mousse n'a porté aucune attention au monde autour de lui. Il réfléchissait longuement et durement sur la situation troublée dans laquelle Melody et lui se trouvaient.

-Melody, je pense que Jim est un gentil garçon mais il est...

Un écho de la voix d'Ariel. Jim tourna son attention vers la fenêtre de Melody et écouta la confrontation entre la mère et la fille.

-Il est quoi, maman ? Il est quoi ?

-Un mousse ! Déchet, déchet, pas pour toi ! Cria sa mère.

L'adolescent se troubla et regarda loin de la scène.

-Déchet ? Comment peux-tu savoir ? Tu ne l'as même jamais rencontré ! Protesta Melody.

Ariel se redressa et essaya de se calmer.

-Assez, Melody. Tu nous as désobéi à ton père et moi. Je ne veux pas te voir à nouveau avec Jim et je veux que vous rompiez.

Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux corbeau étaient désemparés.

-Non, ce n'est pas fini.

-Si, ça l'est, a dit sa mère.

-Non ce n'est pas fini, a-t-elle crié. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire avec celui que j'aime !

Melody a sauté du lit et a claqué la porte de sa chambre, laissant sa mère soupirer frustrée alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit.

Jim décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et descendit du toit du palais dans la nuit...

* * *

Le matin arriva, le soleil brillant d'une lueur vive et le ciel sans nuage était aussi rose qu'une fleur de cerisier. Les rayons de soleil diffusés par la fenêtre de la chambre de Melody, créaient de charmantes ombres brillant à travers les carreaux.

La préadolescente se réveilla à ce moment là et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent brutalement. Se levant, elle regarda vers la fenêtre, puis vers la chaise sur laquelle Jim et elle avaient dormi la veille et la tristesse la prit.

-J'espère que Jim va bien, pensait-elle. J'espère que maman ne l'a pas trop effrayé pour qu'il ne me rende pas visite.

Les deux prochaines minutes, Melody était assise sur son lit, se demandant quelles seraient les conséquences pour Jim et elle, puisque sa mère les as surpris ensembles. Sa mère n'avait pas à juger leur relation comme ça, surtout qu'elle ne savait rien de Jim, et que la seule chose qu'elle retenait était qu'il était un mousse. Comme si ça expliquait tout. Juste parce qu'il était pauvre et vivait seul ne signifiait pas qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Mais sa mère pensait autrement.

-Elle ne comprend tout simplement pas, se dit-elle. Si la convaincre que nager dans la mer était sûr a fonctionné, alors pourquoi cela ne peut-il pas fonctionner avec Jim ?

Elle pensait que peu importe combien sa famille désapprouvait sa relation avec lui, ils ne pourraient pas les empêcher de se voir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau est ensuite sortie de son lit et s'est dirigée vers la fenêtre où elle regarda le soleil se lever dans le ciel et créer de magnifiques couleurs. Melody a eu un flash-back alors que le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Jim un an auparavant lui revenait en tête...

 _Durant cette charmante journée d'été, la jeune héritière avait été réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient doucement sa joue._

 _Après le petit déjeuner, Melody sortit du palais et alla sur la plage. Le sable était doux et fin, et elle préférait être pieds nus pour sentir le sable frais sous ses pieds. Quand elle est arrivée au bord de la baie, elle a pris un moment pour admirer la lenteur des vagues enroulées sur le rivage, comme le soleil se détachant sur son arrière-plan, il était impossible d'en détourner le regard. La mer étincelait comme un diamant de turquoise, mais elle était plus belle que n'importe quel bijou au monde. La préadolescente ne pouvait se sentir plus heureuse que de se sentir comme une partie de celle-ci._

 _Melody plongea dans les eaux salées et nagea loin de la rive, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla sous la surface. Elle sentit une sensation de picotement dans son nez, mais elle a soufflé quelques bulles et est partie, elle a ensuite ouvert les yeux et regardé autour d'elle. C'était toujours amusant comme ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre. La jeune fille avait toujours été enchantée par l'idée qu'elle pouvait voler sous l'eau de la même façon que les oiseaux volent dans le ciel._

 _Elle poussa ensuite sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers le fond, où le sable a crée un vent tourbillonnant à chaque mouvement de vagues. Un couple de poisson a pris conscience de sa présence et a nagé plus loin d'un air effrayé, elle pouvait sentir chaque partie de son corps caressé par l'eau salée. Elle pouvait la goûter sur ses lèvres._

 _Melody a doucement touché le sable doré, à la recherche d'un trésor, n'importe quoi : un gain perdu, un coquillage vide, ou un morceau de roche brisée. Avec son sac ouvert sur son bras, elle a recueilli toutes sortes de coquillages :certains avaient des surfaces rondes lisses, d'autres avaient des surfaces de coupe grossière déchiquetée, tandis que d'autres avaient un trou blanc où étaient sortis d'un animal ou d'un mollusque._

 _La surface ondula, et elle sentit alors que la sensation bien connue dans sa gorge lui disait qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais. La fille aux cheveux d'ébène a quitté le fond de la mer et a nagé vers la surface. Elle a ensuite levé sa tête au-dessus des vagues et respiré. Melody a nagé vers la roche la plus proche, se redressa et s'assit sur la pierre._

 _L'héritière a sorti tous les coquillages de son sac et les examina clairement. Après un moment d'analyse et de découverte, elle rangea les coquillages dans son sac. Alors qu'elle se préparait à retourner dans la mer, elle remarqua qu'une paire d'orbes bleus la regardait..._

 _L'orphelin triste et solitaire, Jim Hawkins, a décidé de partir aujourd'hui pour échapper à la rue un certain temps. Le jeune mousse était assis seul sur les quais, quand ses pensées ont été brutalement interrompues par des bruits d'éclaboussures._

 _Et puis, il l'aperçut. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu que l'océan et étincelaient au soleil d'été. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et attachés avec un élastique vert, et sa queue de cheval atteignait sa taille. Curieux, il a regardé avec étonnement la façon dont l'eau reflétait sa peau douce et blanche. A ce reflet, il pensait que c'était une sirène jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'eau et qu'il vit qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements blancs et était pieds nus._

 _Elle ne ressemblait pas aux filles que Jim avait vues auparavant, mais pour une raison quelconque, il sentait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Quelque chose qui effaçait toutes les autres filles qu'il voyait dans ses souvenirs. Il savait que cette chose à son sujet était sympathique parce qu'il sentait son cœur battre étrangement et qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le surprit tout à coup qu'il eut peur et que le monde a repris sa vitesse normale. Pendant un moment, ils se sont tous les deux tenus juste là, à se regarder dans la surprise absolue._

 _Jim se leva alors et tenta de reculer, mais il glissa et tomba accidentellement dans l'eau..._

 _-Whoua ! S'exclama Melody. Attends !_

 _La jeune fille plongea dans l'océan et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Cependant, le garçon est rapidement remonté sur les quais et a toussé l'eau salée. Melody a nagé vers lui quand même._

 _-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, en arrivant au bord du quai._

 _Le jeune garçon glapit de surprise et recula un peu d'elle. Melody ne pouvait pas l'aider mais rit._

 _-Je suis désolée, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait avoir une crise cardiaque._

 _Maintenant que la préadolescente était plus près de lui, elle constata qu'il avait des cheveux bruns qui étaient séparés de son front, qu'il avait presque les yeux de la même couleur que les siens, sa peau était assez bronzée, il portait une chemise ocre en forme de V au niveau du cou, un pantalon gris et des bottes noires. Jim se redressa._

 _-Euh...Non...Je vais très bien, bégaya-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _Melody cligna des yeux à sa question._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rien ne m'est arrivé._

 _L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns se frappa le front._

 _-Ah, désolé, j'ai l'air d'un idiot, maintenant._

 _-Ca va, rit-elle._

 _Jim rougit un peu. La façon dont elle s'était mise à rire et ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui étaient troublants d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il se frappa encore le front quand il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose de plus._

 _-Oh, euh...Désolé. Je suis Jim._

 _L'héritière rit une fois de plus._

 _-Mon nom est Melody._

 _-Oh, d'accord, a dit Jim en rougissant encore._

 _Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _-Je te rends nerveux, non ? Rit-elle._

 _Le mousse sourit._

 _-Pour être honnête, oui. Tu es venue ici de ton propre chef ?_

 _-C'est mon endroit préféré quand je veux sortir. Et toi ? Fredonna-t-elle._

 _-Parfois. Peu importe l'endroit où je vais._

Melody sourit à ces images, mais son sourire se fana quand un coup à la porte rompit le silence de sa chambre.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle.

La porte s'est ouverte pour révéler Carlotta.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez un visiteur, dit-elle.

La préadolescente cligna des yeux.

-Ah, d'accord.

Elle a ensuite suivi la femme de chambre et se précipita en bas.

Après quelques minutes, elle atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand elle vit la personne debout devant la baie vitrée, qui regardait à travers elle, puis porta son attention sur elle.

-Jim ! S'exclama Melody.

Elle se lança alors au bas des escaliers et courut dans ses bras, son petit ami l'enlaça dans le dos.

-Je suis désolée, Jim. C'est de ma faute si nous sommes dans le pétrin, dit-elle en s'excusant.

Jim secoua la tête et lui frotta le dos.

-Non, ça va.

Le couple a continué à s'enlacer avec amour pour un moment.

-Ecoute, Mel, commença Jim. Il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda dans ses yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune mousse a pris une minute de silence.

-J...Je pense que nous devrions prendre une pause un certain temps.

Melody cligna des yeux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Jim avait du mal à trouver ses mots et frotta son cou.

-Jim, dit-elle. Tout va bien, dis-moi ?

-Je dois partir, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, bégaya le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

-Sur quoi ? A-t-elle demandé.

-Eh bien, ta famille ne veut pas de moi. Et je tiens à respecter leurs souhaits, dit-il.

-Non, Jim, protesta Melody. On a pas besoin d'eux, ils ne comprennent tout simplement pas mais nous-

-Melody.

Jim l'interrompit et lui tint les mains en regardant dans ses yeux bleus ciel.

-Tu es mon monde. Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes entre ta famille et toi. Il est préférable que nos chemins se séparent pour sauver notre relation.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Nous pouvons quitter cet endroit ensembles, nous serons bien, jamais rien pour nous bless-

-Mel, s'il te plaît. Lui dit-il. Tu vas avoir un million de choses à faire, tu vas avoir de belles choses. Et je ne vais pas avoir une seule de ces belles choses, ce n'est pas dans mon avenir.

-Non, Jim, je ne veux pas de ces belles choses. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi !

Le jeune adolescent secoua la tête.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, Mel ? Je ne peux pas faire partie de ta vie. Je ne veux pas faire empirer les choses pour nous. Je veux tellement être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que l'un de nous soit blessé, dit-il avec désespoir.

La fille aux cheveux corbeau voulait lui dire quelque chose de plus, mais a finalement abandonné et baissé la tête en signe de reddition.

-Je suis désolé, Mel, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait fonctionner. Dit tristement Jim.

Il y eut un moment de silence, qu'elle finit par rompre.

-D'accord, Jim.

Un léger soupir glissa de ses lèvres et elle put voir la pitié dans ses yeux bleus de bébé. Il resta là, les mains posées négligemment sur son visage, avant de la regarder une dernière fois et d'aller vers la porte, en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Melody fixa le sol durant tout ce temps et sentit malheureusement son cœur se briser...

* * *

Jim attrapa son surf solaire et fit son chemin vers les quais.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il se positionna sur le plateau et se jeta en l'air avec lui, déroula la voile et donna un coup de pied dans le moteur pour aller dans le ciel. Le jeune Hawkins laissa sortir un cri, emporté par le vent, et donna des coups de pied dans son surf pour aller plus vite, laissant une traînée d'or et de la chaleur dans son sillage.

Deux semaines avaient passées et Jim et Melody allaient bien malgré cette séparation bien que ça n'ait pas été aussi facile qu'on peut le penser. Tous les deux essayaient de faire les choses qu'ils aimaient pour le plaisir ou toute autre chose qui pouvait les distraire, mais bien sûr ils ont tous les deux fini par se sentir tristes.

A cause de cela, Jim était encore plus déterminé à trouver un moyen de faire passer cette séparation.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, lança sa voile de surfeur et est allé vers le cœur du ciel, zigzagant habilement dans la rivière de nuages. Il ferma ensuite la voile, puis ferma les yeux alors que la gravité le faisait tomber des cieux. Après quelques instants de chute, Jim ouvrit les yeux et rouvrit la voile. Il a continué à voler parmi les nuages, son cœur battant sauvagement dans sa poitrine...

Aujourd'hui, Melody est allée dans l'océan pour sortir du palais. Au lieu de collecter des coquillages, elle a opté pour la baignade, car elle nageait sur le dos en essayant de se prélasser dans la lumière du soleil.

Jim ne semblait pas s'éloigner de ses pensées.

A ce moment, elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur qu'on coupe et nagea alors vers un rocher. Analysant les alentours, elle a finalement trouvé Jim volant sur son surf solaire dans le ciel dégagé.

La préadolescente soupira.

-Oh, Jim, ton surf solaire ne manque jamais de me surprendre.

Comme elle le regardait glisser dans les airs, un autre souvenir lui revint...

 _-Jim, comment as-tu été en mesure de créer une telle chose ? C'est tellement cool, s'exclama Melody._

 _-Tout ce qu'il faut est un peu d'intelligence et être un homme mécanicien et technicien. Et voilà, j'ai construit ce bébé tout seul à huit ans, dit-il._

 _Le mousse disposa ensuite le plateau. Il regarda vers elle et tendit la main._

 _-Allons-y, dit-il._

 _-Sérieusement ? Répondit-elle. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai surfé un million de fois dessus jusqu'à être un pro. Tu as juste à me faire confiance, la rassura-t-il._

 _La jeune héritière était encore incertaine sur le sujet, mais elle obéit quand même, prit sa main et il la tira doucement vers lui._

 _-D'accord, prête ? Demanda Jim._

 _Melody enroula ses bras autour de sa taille._

 _-Oui._

 _Jim commença à faire décoller le surfeur, la préadolescente l'a tenu plus serré contre elle._

 _-Ne sois pas effrayée, tout ira bien ! Hurla-t-il._

 _Melody rit un peu._

 _-Facile à dire pour toi, Hawkins._

 _Jim sourit et roula des yeux, continuant à voler._

 _Il conduit le surf haut sur l'océan et leur ville natale, en veillant à ce que la jeune fille puisse tout voir. Melody pouvait tout voir de point de vue et de directions différentes. Il n'y a rien qui puisse se comparer à voler au-dessus des collines, des vallées ou des villes. Regarder la population en bas en sachant que les gens ne les remarqueraient pas, elle pensa que c'était l'un des sentiments les plus cool qu'elle ait jamais ressenti._

 _-Permets-moi de te montrer un meilleur tour ! Cria Jim._

 _La préadolescente lui lança un regard sceptique._

 _-Quel meilleur to-_

 _L'adolescent lança alors le surf encore plus haut dans le ciel, avec Melody pleurant presque de peur. Quand ils atteignirent le niveau qu'il voulait, il a ralenti le surf pour redescendre._

 _-Jim, c'est cool ! Mais nous sommes vraiment très haut, je ne suis pas sûre de gérer cela ! Pleura Melody._

 _-Ce n'est rien, Mel, je suis là ! Dit-il._

 _Jim jaillit dans le ciel et se pencha en arrière pour appuyer sur le parachute ascensionnel. Puis, il vola soudainement vers le haut, et pour aucune raison, ferma la voile !_

 _Les yeux de Melody s'élargirent dans la peur et elle grinça fermement des dents, tout en croyant encore que l'adolescent savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, et quand il ne resta que quelques mètres entre la mer et eux, l'adolescent ouvrit la voile et vola à nouveau. Un rugissement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'ils montaient comme une flèche vers les cieux. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébène ne savait pas quoi penser de cela._

 _Jim fit monter le surf plus vite encore alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus de l'océan. Il fit une torsion, tourna et vola à la surface des eaux. Il ferma ensuite la voile et la planche monta le long de l'océan à un rythme rapide, laissant une trace dans son sillage._

 _Le jeune Hawkins rouvrit la voile et monta dans le ciel tout en faisant plus de tours. Comme son cri perçait le ciel, Melody eut un grand sourire et laissa échapper elle aussi un hurlement de sa propre gorge..._

Le souvenir prit fin et la jeune héritière fut ramenée à la réalité. Comme elle regardait Jim monter vers le ciel, ses jolis yeux bleus ont été mouillés de tristesse.

-Jim, soupira-t-elle tristement.

* * *

La ville portuaire grouillait de monde, la plupart était les passagers eux mêmes. Certains étaient venus pour voir leurs amis ou leurs parents et agitaient la main ou criaient leurs adieux à l'équipage réuni au cœur du navire. La cargaison était encore en cours de chargement tandis que beaucoup de personnes se précipitaient sur les quais et sur le navire afin de finir de tout préparer.

Dans toute cette agitation, Jim arriva avec son sac de transport sur le dos et se déplaça le long des quais. Il monta finalement à bord du navire et étudia les environs d'un air appréciateur. Après une semaine à penser comment passer à autre chose après leur séparation, l'adolescent trouva un travail pour un mousse sur le navire RLS Héritage qui allait sur un long voyage pour Dieu sait combien de temps.

Jim accepta le poste de tout son cœur. Il a réfléchi un long moment sur ce qui pourrait fonctionner pour Melody et lui. Pour ce qu'il en pensait...

-J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! Pensait-elle.

Le vent dans le dos, elle courut le long des quais. Elle avait reçu une petite note de Jim disant qu'il serait à bord d'un navire pour partir faire un long voyage. Et la jeune héritière n'aimait pas cette idée.

-Il ne peut pas faire ça, pensa-t-elle encore. Ca ne va pas aider !

Une fois que Melody arriva au port, le RLS Héritage commença à partir et à naviguer.

-Hissez l'ancre !

Deux marins poussèrent pour tirer l'ancre hors de l'eau.

-Déployez les voiles !

Les voiles blanches furent libérées et les cloches commencèrent à sonner. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courait sur toute la longueur du quai, zigzaguant entre les familles et les caisses. Bien sûr, il y avait bien trop de personnes qui ne faisaient que la ralentir.

La préadolescente réussit finalement à passer et courut tout le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où le quai s'arrêtait. Melody regarda vers la mer ouverte éclairée par le soleil qui descendait lentement à l'horizon, désespérée que le navire quitte son pays natal pour de bon...

Jim grimpa dans les cordages du navire et regarda la vue en face de lui alors que le RLS Héritage commençait à naviguer avec rien face à lui à part l'océan. Mais le sourire sur son beau visage disparut quand il se tourna pour regarder en arrière en direction des quais, et qu'il trouva un visage familier regardant fixement l'arrière du navire avec mélancolie.

-Mel, murmura-t-il.

L'atmosphère excitante qu'il ressentait fut remplacée par une atmosphère nostalgique...

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, l'adolescent était perché sur le bastingage du navire, sous les étoiles brillantes, regardant dans l'océan noir sans fin, ses pensées troublées.

Depuis que le RLS Héritage avait levé l'ancre jusqu'à maintenant, Jim n'avait cessé de penser à la décision qu'il avait prise. Avait-il fait la bonne chose ? Est-ce que ce long voyage allait aider leur relation sur le long terme ? Allait-il protéger leur relation ? Si seulement il avait pu avoir une réponse claire. Eh bien, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant, pensa-t-il.

Des images de la fille aux cheveux corbeau revenaient dans sa tête, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se rappela d'une nuit où Melody et lui avaient traîné sur un bateau abandonné...

 _Ce soir là, Jim et Melody étaient assis sur le bord d'un navire, regardant les étoiles et les constellations. Le soleil s'était couché et avait été remplacé par la vaste étendue de noir d'encre et d'étoiles innombrables, qui parsemaient les ténèbres alors que la nuit s'écoulait. Une faible lune décroissante se tenait dans le firmament crépusculaire, conférant une lumière très faible sur l'océan._

 _Quant à Jim et Melody, ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu où ils devaient repérer des constellations et deviner ce que l'autre imaginait en les voyant._

 _-Trouvé la ceinture d'Orion ! Juste vers le Nord. Tu vois ça ? Dit Jim._

 _Melody regarda l'endroit qu'il lui montrait._

 _-Hmmm...Oh oui, je vois. Cool ! Dit-elle._

 _La jeune héritière chercha l'obscurité veloutée à la recherche de plus de constellations. Ses yeux bleus se sont alors écarquillés._

 _-Oh ! Regarde, il y en a une qui ressemble à un poisson !_

 _La préadolescente pointa l'étoile avec son doigt pour que Jim puisse voir ce dont elle parlait._

 _-Tu vois la queue ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Oui._

 _Le mousse vit alors quelque chose d'autre._

 _-Hey ! Il y en a une qui ressemble à deux personnes qui se battent en duel avec des épées. Hurla-t-il._

 _L'adolescent rebelle rit alors joyeusement tandis que Melody grimaçait, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Jim remarqua son froncement de sourcils et resta silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il eut une autre image qui pourrait alléger son humeur._

 _Il lui montra une étoile en souriant._

 _-Hé, regarde ça ! Dit-il. Celle-ci ressemble à une vieille dame qui a l'air effrayée par quelque chose._

 _Il lui décrivit l'étoile qui avait une ressemblance remarquable avec une vieille femme à la lèvre poilue. La scène se joua dans la tête de Melody, elle étouffa un rire, puis finit par éclater de rire._

 _-Hawkins, tu as une imagination étrange ! Dit-elle entre deux fous rires._

 _Jim sourit. Il aimait la faire rire._

 _Une fois que la jeune préadolescente se fut calmée, elle regarda à nouveau le ciel d'encre._

 _-Tu sais, Jim, je ne pensais pas que la vie avec toi pouvait être comme ça. Tout cet espace et toute cette liberté...Je pourrais continuer à passer du temps avec toi dans ton monde pour toujours._

 _Ses yeux continuaient de fixer les étoiles scintillantes, ce qui a donné le temps au mousse de l'observer pendant un moment plus long qu'il ne se serait permis habituellement. Un sentiment montait en lui, un sentiment qui le poussa à faire un geste._

 _Sa décision fut prise, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était le seul moment où il pouvait l'admirer autant et que la prochaine chose qu'il fit était de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Melody s'était figée et Jim se demanda si il avait fait la bonne chose. Il se recula rapidement et regarda timidement dans la direction opposée. Mais l'héritière aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa doucement._

 _Quand elle se recula, Jim put voir une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues alors que lui avait le cœur battant. Il se frotta la nuque._

 _-Désolé à propos de ça, s'excusa-t-il._

 _Melody sourit._

 _-Ne dis rien._

 _Elle rayonnait. Ils regardèrent tous deux le ciel nocturne à nouveau._

 _-Où est la Petite Ourse de nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Tu vois la Grande Ourse ? Montra-t-il. Suis cette étoile brillante, l'étoile polaire de son côté droit, là bas._

 _-Oh cool, dit-elle..._

Le jeune Hawkins leva les yeux vers le ciel, vit le poisson, les deux personnes se battant à l'épée, la vieille dame et la Petite Ourse, se rappelant. Il soupira alors.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait romantique et qu'il y pensait. Le moment où tout devenait vague et la seule chose sur laquelle se concentrer est une seule personne, et qu'il se rendit alors compte qu'elle était la seule personne qu'il est censé embrasser pour le reste de sa vie.

-Mel, promit-il. Je promets que je reviendrais pour toi quand ce long voyage sera terminé.

* * *

-Son altesse royale, la princesse Melody ! Annonça Grimsby.

La jeune préadolescente força un sourire comme elle sortit de l'ombre et descendit lentement, soigneusement, élégamment et gracieusement les escaliers. Vêtue d'une de ses robes roses et moelleuses.

Eric et Ariel avaient organisé un bal pour leur fille, à leur palais bien sûr, la tenue correcte était exigée et la plupart des gens de son âge de leur ville étaient présents. Melody pouvait voir le nombre ridicule de garçons de son âge, deux ans et plus dans la salle de bal. Sûrement des prétendants potentiels attendant sans doute de lui demander d'être leur âme sœur. Mais elle était trop jeune pour eux, pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait aussi voir un groupe de filles préadolescente vêtues de robes claires criardes gloussant dans sa direction.

Elle détestait cela, être le centre d'attention, tous les yeux rivés sur elle, avec chacun d'eux attendant une maladresse ou une erreur pour se moquer d'elle.

Elle est finalement arrivée au bas des escaliers sans aucun incident et fit une révérence. Tous les seigneurs, dames, jeunes filles et jeunes garçons firent une révérence en retour. Une fois les salutations terminées, tout le monde reprit la fête et la jeune héritière regarda paresseusement autour d'elle comme elle le faisait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un garçon bond, vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé assorti à ses yeux bleus marcher vers elle.

-Salut, la salua-t-il avec un baise main. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ?

Melody le regarda, incertaine, avant de regarder vers ses parents, cherchant une réponse.

-Vas-y, murmura sa mère en souriant.

-O..Oui, bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle.

Le cœur de la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau martela sa poitrine quand elle prit sa main. Le blond l'a alors emmenée vers le milieu de la salle de bal. Il prit ensuite sa main, mit son autre main sur sa taille et ils commencèrent à danser lentement. La salle tout autour d'eux était aveuglante avec les bougies et tous ces gens bien habillés étaient en quelque sorte étouffants. Les filles de son âge dansaient gracieusement avec leurs partenaires, il lui semblait que tout le monde se connaissait.

Si seulement il était là...

Le garçon en face d'elle était probablement quelqu'un de bien, il semblait que c'était le genre de garçon qu'Ariel préférait. Ses parents, et la plupart du temps sa mère, se souciaient uniquement qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qui était assez riche à leurs yeux. Et rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils étaient négligents, le pire à leurs yeux était cependant le meilleur pour elle.

Comme ils continuaient de valser, un souvenir envahit sa pensée...

 _Melody se tenait au bord d'une falaise assez grande, les yeux dans l'océan qui était en dessous d'elle. Une douce brise fraîche faisait voler ses cheveux d'ébène dans son dos et caressait son visage. L'air sentait la mer, bleue, vivante et salée. Elle avait toujours adoré cette sérénité qui entourait l'océan._

 _-Melody, appela une voix._

 _La préadolescente regarda vers le bas en-dessous d'elle et trouva Jim flottant au-dessus d'un petit bateau à rames._

 _-Hey ! Agita-t-il la main. Viens, allons nous amuser !_

 _-D'accord, je viens, dit-elle._

 _La jeune héritière commença alors à rebrousser chemin mais une autre idée, une blague, lui vint en tête. Un sourire diabolique retroussa ses lèvres. Melody fit quelques pas en arrière et courut jusqu'au bord de la falaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole dans les airs._

 _-Non ! Pas comme ça, balbutia Jim._

 _La fille aux cheveux corbeau sentait comme si son cœur allait sauter hors de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait libre, mais n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette nouvelle liberté que l'eau se referma sur elle. L a préadolescente avait réussi à se stabiliser en joignant les mains et gardant les jambes droites dans une position de plongée. Rapidement, elle a plongé à travers la surface sans problème et en toute sécurité._

 _-Frimeuse, sourit l'adolescent rebelle._

 _Après ce qui sembla être vingt secondes, Jim commença à s'inquiéter._

 _-Mel ? Melody ? Es-tu encore en vie ? Appela-t-il._

 _A son insu, la jeune fille glissa lentement jusqu'au bateau, sur le point de faire quelque chose de malicieux._

 _-Oh, il vaut mieux que tu sois en vie, continua-t-il. Parce que je ne vais pas vérifier !_

 _A ce moment, Melody bascula le bateau et le garçon de cabine tomba dans les eaux. Jim nagea dans l'espace ouvert et toussa pour avoir de l'air, la tête au-dessus de l'eau, fusillant la jeune héritière du regard._

 _-*tousse*Toi, sournoise *tousse*espèce *tousse*de femme diabolique, dit-il._

 _Melody cracha de l'eau sur son visage et ils commencèrent tous les deux une grande guerre d'éclaboussures avec leurs mains..._

 _Peu de temps après, la journée s'écoula, Jim et Melody étaient tous les deux assis sur le bord du quai alors que le soleil illuminait la mer de ses rayons. La lumière rayonnante qui brillait sur les eaux de l'horizon lointain, le troupeau des oiseaux qui volaient si délicatement sur le paysage était à couper le souffle avec les mélanges de rouge et d'orange qui se reflétaient sur l'eau devant eux._

 _-Woh, dit Melody. Est-ce que ce n'est pas beau, Jim ? Toutes ces traînées de couleur ?_

 _-Oui, répondit-il._

 _Les deux restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes._

 _-Jim ? Interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. En plus d'être mon petit ami, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami._

 _-Tu l'es aussi pour moi, sourit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns._

 _-Et nous allons être ensembles pour toujours, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Oui, pour toujours, dit-il._

 _Jim fit une pause pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il amorce la prochaine discussion._

 _-Mel, il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu aies._

 _La préadolescente le regarda sortir un médaillon de taille moyenne en or en forme de coquillage. Les yeux de Melody brillèrent et elle laissa échapper un souffle d'excitation, comme un enfant qui trouvait un nouveau jouet avec lequel s'amuser._

 _-Jim, où as-tu eu ça ?_

 _-C'était à ma mère. Répondit-il. J'ai pensé que comme ça, tu aurais quelque chose de moi._

 _Elle prit le pendentif entre ses paumes ouvertes et l'étudia. L'or poli était gravé dans la charnière droite de la coque. Ses doigts trouvèrent la petite boucle sur le côté et elle l'ouvrit, elle n'y trouva pas d'image mais un miroir._

 _-Oh, Jim, c'est beau ! Dit-elle. C'est parfait. Y a-t-il une histoire derrière ce médaillon ?_

 _-Eh bien pas que je sache. Mais ma mère m'a dit que mon père lui a donné et lui a dit que chaque fois qu'elle était triste, incertaine ou perdait espoir, qu'elle devait essayer de se voir à travers ses yeux._

 _Elle leva un sourcil face à cette réponse._

 _-Oh ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec le collier ?_

 _-Hum, je pense que cela signifie de se pencher sur le petit miroir et d'essayer de voir les yeux de mon père au lieu des siens._

 _Melody regarda dans le petit miroir._

 _-Je suppose que ça a du sens._

A ce moment là, les pensées de Melody furent interrompues quand son partenaire la tira vers lui, mettant fin à leur danse. Elle sourit quand elle le regarda et il fit la même chose. Instantanément, le flash-back reprit à travers ses yeux.

 _Jim prit alors ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle tenait encore le collier._

 _-Melody, commença-t-il. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je veux que tu aies ce collier. Comme mon père a dit à ma mère, promets-moi que tu vas te voir à travers mes yeux à chaque fois que tu seras triste, incertaine ou que tu perdras espoir._

Le visage de la jeune héritière se remplit de douleur comme elle se mordait la lèvre et ses jolis yeux se mirent à briller.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le blond d'un air concerné.

Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je pense que tu es un bon gars. Mais...Tu ne me mérites pas !

Après cela, elle enleva sa main de la sienne et se précipita à travers la salle de bal. La musique cessa, tout le monde cessa sa valse et tourna la tête. La préadolescente courut et passa à travers la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'escalier. Sa mère tendit la main vers elle, mais Melody l'ignora et fuit à l'étage pour se rendre à sa chambre. Ses larmes roulaient rapidement sur ses joues...

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre à coucher, la jeune héritière était installée sur son lit gigantesque, le sel de son âme saignant, tandis que de chaudes larmes ruisselaient et coulaient sur les couvertures de son lit, colorant son joli visage. Elle avait enlevé sa robe rose et l'avait jetée sur une chaise, tandis que ses chaussures à talons étaient éparpillées au sol, elle était à nouveau habillée de sous-vêtements.

Ses yeux bleus cherchaient de quoi se réconforter dans les élégants alentours, elle vit le médaillon en forme de coquillage posé au-dessus de son sac à coquillages. La préadolescente le prit et le serra douloureusement contre son cœur, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Après quelques instants à sangloter, elle l'ouvrit et regarda dans le miroir, qui reflétait ses yeux bleus tristes.

-Jim...Je ne peux pas supporter de vivre ma vie sans toi.

Elle renifla.

-Que vais-je faire ?

Melody ferma les yeux, en se concentrant dans le noir, et ses pensées s'égarèrent. Un flash-back lui revint, alors qu'elle se souvenait d'une époque où Jim et elle jouaient un jeu de pirates où ils devaient dire chacun leur tour ce qu'il ferait si l'un d'eux était perdu ou enlevé...

 _-Hmmm...Réfléchit Jim. Si tu étais kidnappée par des pirates, alors j'aurais mon propre navire, mon équipage et je naviguerai jusqu'aux confins du monde pour te trouver._

 _-Cela prendrait de longues années ! Rit Melody._

 _-C'est une vie de pirates pour toi, dit-il._

 _La préadolescente ricana._

 _-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'une demoiselle en détresse gagnait une vie de pirate._

 _Jim fronça les sourcils puis dit d'un ton neutre :_

 _-Bien, bien, assez ri sur mon plan. A votre tour, votre altesse._

 _La fille aux cheveux corbeau se tenait le menton et était plongée dans ses pensées. Son visage s'éclaira après un moment de réflexion._

 _-Eh bien, cela va paraître stupide, mais si tu étais perdu en mer et que je devais te chercher, je deviendrais une sirène afin de pouvoir explorer le vaste océan et survivre. Et espérer te trouver dans la mer._

 _L'adolescent rebelle resta perplexe un moment puis se mit à rire._

 _-D'accord, d'accord, comment cette idée t'es venue à l'esprit et comment pourrais-tu te transformer en sirène ?_

 _-Eh bien je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me transformer en sirène, rit la jeune héritière. Et pour la façon dont ça m'est venu à l'esprit..._

 _Melody se rapprocha de son oreille._

 _-Parfois, quand je nage dans l'océan, je m'imagine que j'ai..._

 _Elle chuchota dans l'oreille du garçon._

 _-Que j'ai...Des nageoires._

 _Jim leva un sourcil alors qu'elle reculait de son oreille. Puis il finit par rire._

 _-Mel, tu as une imagination particulière._

 _Elle répondit avec un sourire..._

La préadolescente brune revint au présent et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle essuya ensuite les larmes restantes sur son visage et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir du médaillon.

Au lieu de ses yeux, elle vit son petit ami de retour, en vedette. La jeune fille était confuse et regarda par la fenêtre où le clair de lune brillait sur les vagues de l'océan. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre l'atmosphère autour d'elle.

Elle regarda à nouveau le pendentif, puis en direction de l'océan. L'expression de Melody devint alors déterminée, tandis qu'elle trouvait la réponse à son problème. Fermant le médaillon avec un petit clin d'oeil, Melody mit le collier autour de son cou, sauta de son lit et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Une fois sortie, elle alla jusqu'à la barque que Jim et elle cachaient près de la plage du palais sans que ses parents ne le sachent. Elle la prit et utilisa toute sa force pour la pousser dans l'eau. Une fois que la barque fut poussée assez loin pour flotter, la préadolescente a sauté et positionné les rames.

-Jim est quelque part dans la mer et je dois le trouver, dit-elle. Si Jim veut aller dans l'océan, alors je vais le rejoindre.

Et après cela, elle commença à ramer loin du rivage et disparut dans la nuit...

Pour la prochaine heure, la jeune héritière avait ramé au port de sa ville et amarré sa barque au bout du quai, invisible. Elle s'était elle-même recouverte d'une couverture sombre venant de la barque, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse comme la princesse du palais. Melody quitta ensuite les docks et descendit les rues.

Elle marcha jusqu'à approcher un magasin de magie. La préadolescente entra dans le magasin et trouva une courte file d'attente de gens qui attendaient pour payer le commerçant. Après quelques minutes, elle atteignit le stand.

-Bonjour, avez-vous quelque chose qui peut transformer un humain en sirène ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le marchand la regarda bizarrement.

-Sirène ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel sort.

-Mais ceci est un magasin de magie, non ? Insista-t-elle.

-Oui, mais pas l'imaginaire des livres ou les potions magiques. Désolé, lui dit le commerçant.

Un air de déception sur le visage, Melody quitta le stand et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut arrêtée par un homme inconnu.

-Hey, petite, tu as dit que tu cherchais un moyen d'être transformée en sirène ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune héritière serra nerveusement son bonnet.

-Hum...Oui.

-Eh bien, murmura-t-il. Je connais une femme qui pourrait avoir la magie pour t'aider. Son nom est Morgana.

-Où puis-je la trouver ?

-Elle vit dans une grotte de glace, en mer, non loin d'ici. Vas vers le Nord de ce port et j'espère que tu la trouveras. Expliqua-t-il. Mais tu ne l'as pas appris par moi.

Melody hocha la tête avant de quitter le magasin. Suivant ce que l'homme lui avait dit, elle retourna à sa barque et se dirigea dans la direction du repaire de Morgana.

* * *

L'aube était levée quand la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau atteignit la tanière de glace. Il lui fallut toute la nuit pour y arriver, mais la jeune fille n'était pas fatiguée.

-Espérons juste que la femme qui est ici peut m'aider, se dit-elle.

Tout en essayant de ramer dans la grotte, la préadolescente observa les environs. La glace avait crée des couleurs comme des milliers d'arcs en ciel, ils étaient fantastiques et rendaient la grotte magnifique à ses yeux. Des millions de glaçons étaient suspendus au plafond, et la lumière se répercutant dessus rendait l'endroit magnifique et paisible.

Une fois que Melody eut atteint le fond de la grotte, elle trouva ce qui semblait être le repaire de Morgana. Il y avait une grosse palourde utilisée comme une chaise, des étagères remplies de potions différentes, et plusieurs miroirs de tailles différentes.

-Bonjour ? Appela-t-elle.

A ce moment, la palourde se tourna vers elle, révélant la femme qu'elle cherchait. La femme, nommée Morgana, était très mince et élancée. Mais à la surprise de la préadolescente, elle semblait être à moitié pieuvre, le bas de son corps remplacé par des tentacules verts et noirs. Sa peau humaine était vert pâle, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, les yeux verts et les lèvres rouges.

-Oh, bienvenue, ma précieuse ! Dit-elle.

Morgana alla ensuite vers elle, comme elle montait sur le plancher de glace et l'aida à sortir du bateau.

-Ne sois pas timide, viens à l'abri du froid.

La femme a ensuite amené Melody à la chaise en palourde.

-Assieds-toi ici, ma chérie.

La jeune héritière s'exécuta.

-Donc, ma chère enfant, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ? Demanda Morgana.

-Eh bien, on m'a dit que vous utilisiez la magie. Donc j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider avec mon problème, dit Melody.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, quel est ton problème ?

La préadolescente aux cheveux ébène tenait son pendentif.

-Eh bien, vous voyez, je suis dans une relation avec un garçon, il s'appelle Jim Hawkins. Nous nous aimons, mais ma mère ne l'aime pas parce que nous sommes riches et que c'est un mousse. Expliqua-t-elle. Après que ma mère nous ait surpris ensembles, Jim a pensé que ce serait mieux si nous nous séparions afin de ne pas causer de problèmes entre ma famille et moi. Alors Jim est parti pour un long voyage pour mieux faire passer cette séparation. Mais...Ca n'aide pas. J'ai donc décidé de partir et de fuir ma mère pour trouver Jim quelque part dans la mer.

Morgana lui frotta les épaules pour la réconforter.

-Oh, mon enfant, tu n'es pas la seule avec un parent qui ne comprend pas ton amour pour quelqu'un. Crois-moi, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens.

 _-Si tu étais en mer et que je devais te chercher, je deviendrais une sirène pour explorer le vaste océan et survivre. Et espérer te trouver dans la mer._

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

-En fait, je pensais devenir une sirène pour le rechercher. Donc j'espérais que vous puissiez me transformer, si c'est possible.

La femme eut un petit rire.

-Chérie, tout est possible.

Les yeux de la préadolescente s'écarquillèrent avec espoir.

-Alors, vous êtes capable de me transformer en sirène ?

-Avec facilité. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ma parole, à moins que tu n'échanges cette promesse avec quelque chose, mon enfant. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir sans payer un prix.

La pensée qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent traversa Melody. Cependant, elle avait quelque chose à sacrifier.

-Eh bien, je crains ne pas avoir d'argent, lui dit-elle.

La jeune héritière détacha alors son médaillon.

-Mais mon collier pourrait suffire ?

Morgana prit une seconde pour y réfléchir avant de sourire.

-Le pendentif fera l'affaire, Chérie.

Elle saisit alors le collier et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Morgana se leva, se dirigea vers l'une de ses étagères et saisit une potion rose.

-Une goutte de cela, et voilà, tu seras une sirène !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Melody.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Morgana se dirigea vers elle et tint doucement un de ses pieds, tout en ouvrant la bouteille.

-Maintenant, viens, Chérie, ton destin t'attend.

Elle versa une goutte sur son pied, quand elle tomba sur son pied, la goutte pris une couleur bleue, plus bleue encore que le ciel lui même. Les jambes de la fille aux cheveux sombres brillèrent un instant alors que sa structure moléculaire se modifiait. Puis, il y eut un flash lumineux qui l'aveugla presque. Quand elle retomba au sol, elle haleta à ce qu'elle vit : à la place de ses jambes, il y avait une belle queue de sirène rouge-rosée.

-Je n'y crois pas, je suis une sirène, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Va mon enfant, va chercher ton petit ami !

Melody rit joyeusement et plongea dans les eaux glacées.

-Merci, Morgana, pleura-t-elle.

-Attends ma Chérie, appela-t-elle. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé ton petit ami, va auprès de ma sœur Ursula et demande-lui de te changer en humaine !

La préadolescente hocha la tête.

-D'accord ! Et merci encore !

Elle a ensuite plongé dans l'eau et nagé hors de la grotte, dans l'océan.

* * *

Melody voulait d'abord s'arrêter chez elle avant de commencer son voyage. Le soleil était juste au-dessus de l'horizon, l'océan était calme, des vagues douces frappaient autour du grand mur. Elle regarda les rochers tout en étudiant les murs qui entouraient le palais, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils les avaient construits.

-Eh bien...J...Je l'ai fait. Je me suis enfuie et transformée en sirène. Dit-elle. Je veux dire...Etait-ce la bonne chose ?

La jeune héritière entendit ensuite les paroles de sa mère et Jim en écho dans sa tête.

 _-Je ne veux pas te voir à nouveau avec Jim et je veux que vous rompiez._

 _-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait fonctionner._

Melody se renfrogna, retourna dans l'autre sens et nagea rapidement pour s'éloigner...

-Quel sentiment tellement cool ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Melody nageait joyeusement dans les courants, les laissant l'emmener où ils voulaient. Les bulles entouraient sa queue rubis comme elle nageait sous l'eau. La sirène brune a pris dans un petit souffle de l'H2O salée, sautant à travers la surface, laissant le dernier rayon de soleil toucher sa peau, ce qui fit briller ses écailles. Un éclat de rire incontrôlable la prit quand elle fut à nouveau sous l'eau. Un couple de dauphins se joignit ensuite à elle, et elle sourit en laissant une trace de sa queue dans l'océan.

La préadolescente n'aurait jamais pensé que l'océan puisse être aussi accueillant pour une sirène et qu'elle puisse se sentir aussi bien de ne pas rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à quel point elle avait eu envie d'être libre et de vivre sa vie à sa façon.

Naître dans une famille riche permettait à tout le monde d'être en mesure de vous interdire d'avoir la moindre liberté. Même si ses parents la laissaient nager dans l'océan, ils la harcelaient encore parce qu'elle rongeait ses ongles, avait les épaules voûtées, et mangeait un dessert avant le dîner. Ils lui demandaient de se tenir droite, bien ranger sa chambre, d'avoir une robe appropriée, etc. En fait on lui disait quoi faire et ne pas faire.

C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Melody voulait habiter dans la mer, être libre comme une sirène, elle pouvait ainsi dériver joyeusement avec les douces vagues de la mer. Ceci étant dit, elle pouvait se déplacer librement dans le vaste océan, faisant de simples mouvements avec sa queue. Elle a toujours voulu plonger dans l'eau bleue profonde, nager dans ses profondeurs et profiter de la sensation de bonheur quand elle nageait. Elle faisait en fait partie de l'eau autour d'elle.

Tout en souriant et fredonnant joyeusement à elle même, elle continua de voyager à travers l'océan et commença sa recherche, tout comme les derniers rayons du soleil orange ont disparus pour être remplacés par l'indigo...

* * *

-Pfff ! Se faire des amis lors de l'embarquement du navire ?

Jim chuchotait nerveusement tout en essuyant durement le pont du navire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais à espérer ? Comme si j'en avais besoin...

Son balayage agressif et furieux ralentit comme le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns prenait une pause pour s'essuyer le front. Jim regarda deux membres d'équipage qui regardaient eux mêmes un morceau de papier et écouta ce qu'ils disaient.

-Alors, combien penses-tu qu'ils vont récompenser la personne qui trouvera la fille ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Rien de sûr, dit l'autre. Ca fait déjà trois semaines que l'héritière a disparu. Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle est probablement morte.

-Eh bien, il faut essayer de le dire à ses parents parce qu'ils ne vont jamais cesser de la chercher. Dit le premier.

Les deux hommes se sont éloignés et ont laissé tomber le papier sur le sol. Jim arrêta de lessiver et alla examiner la feuille. La chose qui lui sauta aux yeux était qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Melody qui regardait fixement le spectateur dans une de ses jolies robes roses.

-Mel ? Hurla-t-il.

La frustration et la détresse commencèrent à monter en lui et il marcha sur le pont tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de chahut.

-Non, non, non...Ah...Mel, tu es tellement stupide ! Stupide, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je...Aaargh ! Murmura-t-il désespérément.

Le pauvre garçon était dans un tel état de détresse qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Jim s'arrêta, soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, dit-il d'une voix un peu cassée.

Super, pensait-il maintenant. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre lorsque ce voyage serait terminé. Pas en personne, mais il lui avait fait la promesse de revenir quand tout aurait pris fin. Mais maintenant, la fille de ses rêves et sa seule amie était perdue quelque part dans le monde, et il devait la retrouver. Mais il ne le pourrait pas tant qu'il serait sur ce foutu bateau !

Jim soupira une fois de plus et se pencha contre le mât.

-Melody...Je suis désolé...

* * *

 _ **Quatre ans plus tard**_

Elle se balançait dans les profondeurs de l'océan, sa queue rouge bruissait nerveusement de ci de là dans l'eau, ce qui faisait des vagues autour d'elle. Elle nagea jusqu'à atteindre une grotte sous-marine, qui était un peu comme sa propre maison. A l'intérieur, il faisait très sombre, mais il semblait y avoir un flot de lumière en son centre. Il y avait aussi des étagères dans les creux où la jeune sirène avait stocké et affiché ses coquillages et artefacts humains qu'elle recueillait depuis qu'elle était en mer.

Elle tourbillonnait dans sa grotte, sa queue se retournant et faisant des pas rapides et gracieux comme elle fredonnait une chanson captivante. Ses longs cheveux, noirs comme la nuit, frisaient délicatement et tournoyaient dans le mouvement, l'élastique perdu depuis longtemps. Le sous-vêtement blanc avait été remplacé par un haut de couleur lavande. Ses écailles de rubis scintillaient à la lumière de la grotte, ressemblant à des centaines de petits diamants.

Melody, qui avait maintenant seize ans, connaissait beaucoup de choses. Elle était plus âgée mais était encore l'ancienne préadolescente intérieurement. Elle avait beaucoup mûri durant ces quatre dernières années, même si elle n'a pas beaucoup grandi. Elle était cependant maintenant plus grande, et avait également grandi dans d'autres domaines. La fille adolescente était d'une beauté captivante, plus de regard enfantin et le corps svelte. La plus belle, et peut-être enchanteuse fille que quelqu'un ait jamais vu. Une fille en serait certainement jalouse.

La jeune sirène continua de nager dans les profondeurs de la grotte, tournant autour, comme si elle marchait dans la vraie vie. Une ombre passa ensuite sur la lumière de la grotte, ce qui fit lever la tête à l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres afin de regarder le trou dans le plafond de sa grotte. Melody avait le désir prodigieux d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, plongea hors de sa maison et propulsa son corps élancé vers le navire.

Quand elle refit surface, elle nota qu'il faisait nuit et que la lune était suspendue dans le ciel. Elle était reconnaissante que les ombres de la nuit cacheraient son espionnage, il serait trop risqué d'aborder le navire en plein jour. La jeune sirène nagea vers le navire et se laissa porter par le courant qu'il produisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente suffisamment en sécurité pour monter sur une corniche étroite. Une fois qu'elle eut grimpé la corniche, elle regarda à travers un trou dans le revêtement en bois. Elle vit tous les marins faisant la fête, entendit de la musique, chacun ayant du bon temps.

-Nettoyage ! Cria une voix.

Melody se tourna vers le bruit et vit un grand homme criant et jetant un balai à un garçon adolescent. Elle sursauta quand elle reconnut le jeune homme.

-Maintenant je veux ce pont impeccable. Et que le ciel te vienne en aide, si ce n'est pas fait quand je reviendrais ! Dit le grand homme avant de partir.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et grogna avant de laver le sol.

-Ouais, je suis votre Monsieur Serpillière, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il continua son travail, la jeune sirène le regardant avec envie.

-Jim...Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Chuchota-t-elle. Il est tout grandi.

Certes, il était plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Les seuls nouveaux aspects qu'il avait était qu'il avait rajouté une natte à sa coupe de cheveux, une boucle d'oreille en or à son oreille gauche et qu'il portait une veste noire. Et il avait l'air plus grand, sans doute plus grand qu'elle.

A l'insu de Melody, un grand coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin, mais pas si loin que ça. Puis tout à coup, un éclair de lumière illumina le ciel, suivi presque aussitôt par un gros grondement, très proche du navire. L'attention de l'adolescente aux cheveux ébène fut piquée et elle regarda par-dessus les vagues sombres, constatant que l'humeur de la mer avait changé et devenait furieuse.

-Nous allons passer à travers la tempête ! Tenez bon ! Fixez les voiles ! Cria une voix aux membres de l'équipage.

Le vent commença à souffler, suivi par la pluie, tous les marins se sont précipités sur le pont en essayant de fixer les voiles. Jim grimpa en haut du mât et équilibra son chemin vers les voiles, essayant de lutter contre le vent rude. Quand il y parvint, il commença à tirer les voiles et à les attacher.

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient brusquement, comme des balles glacées frappant le pont et toute personne se trouvant dans les environs. Le vent prit plus de force, et la mer devint plus agitée, devenant d'une couleur vert foncée alors qu'elle roulait sous le navire. Le vent hurla et commença à être plus fort encore, Melody dut se tenir à l'une des lignes de sécurité du navire mais la tempête était trop grande pour elle et ses mains ont été arrachées de la corde alors qu'elle chutait dans l'océan. La sirène adolescente n'hésita pas à nager vers la surface. Quand elle franchit les vagues déferlantes, elle aperçut le navire frappé par la foudre et un incendie se créer.

-Attention ! Cria une voix dans la clameur de la tempête.

Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent alors que le navire avançait par saccades et qu'un coup de foudre éclaira un gros rocher qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il était trop tard pour changer de direction et le navire se bloqua contre le plus audacieux massif, envoyant plusieurs marins par-dessus bord.

Quant au feu, il avait commencé à se répandre sur toutes les voiles, puis vers les planches du pont. Les flammes bondissaient autour de Hawkins, de la sueur coulait de son front. Le feu rouge l'entourait, le piégeant, la fumée était épaisse et noire, l'étranglant. Puis le mât cassé tomba dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de cendres rouges chaudes. Jim bondit hors de sa trajectoire et quand il se retourna pour regarder le mât brûlé, il vit qu'il avait cassé les planches du pont et était tombé dans la pièce où étaient stockés les barils de poudre à canon.

Sachant que le navire allait exploser, l'adolescent courut vers les escaliers pour échapper au futur chaos. Mais le pont craqua sous lui et son pied tomba à travers et se bloqua. Paniqué, il essaya de se libérer.

-Non, non, allez, cria-t-il en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Il se retourna et vit les barils prendre feu. Le cœur de Jim battait dans ses oreilles et la pensée morbide de la mort lui traversa vaguement l'esprit. Les ponts supérieurs du navire explosèrent vers l'extérieur dans la nuit, éclairant l'horizon avec des flammes jaunes.

Heureusement, la sirène aux cheveux noirs le vit tomber dans les eaux et ne tarda pas à plonger profondément dans l'eau. Melody nagea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, luttant contre les vagues et le courant. Elle repéra rapidement son petit ami déjà évanoui coulant vers le fond, nagea jusqu'à lui, et mit sa main autour de son torse.

Dans un tourbillon d'eau, elle cassa la surface comme la tempête se calmait, seuls de grondements lointains se faisaient encore entendre comme un rappel de la folie dont l'océan avait été pris la dernière heure...

* * *

Le soleil était finalement monté à l'horizon, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère plus radieuse alors qu'il se levait haut dans le ciel. La lumière du soleil faisait une couverture chaude sur Hawkins, inconscient sur le rivage, dont la poitrine se soulevait et se baissait lentement, attisant l'espoir d'une personne.

Melody, d'un rocher, regarda son bien aimé avec nostalgie, son cœur ne cessant de tomber. Elle regarda ensuite ses écailles rouges chatoyantes en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le fait que la vie d'une sirène était mieux que la vie sur terre. Puis elle continua d'alterner son regard sur Jim et sa queue et réalisa que ses nageoires étaient la seule chose qui la retenaient loin de lui.

Dans le même temps, le sentiment d'angoisse dans sa poitrine la pressait de ne pas redevenir humaine car elle savait ce qu'était la vie de sirène. Quand elle était encore une humaine, la jeune fille avait toujours aimé se diriger et nager dans la mer. Mais quand elle était sirène, elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Melody était en mesure de plonger sous l'eau bleue et de tout trouver dans les profondeurs sous-marines. Elle avait apprécié découvrir les récifs coralliens, les millions de poissons qui se déplaçaient dans l'océan, les tortues de mer qui nageaient toujours près de la côte, même les palourdes et les huîtres qui ne bougeaient pas du sable marin.

Mais la chose la plus importante de toutes était le fait qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et n'avait pas besoin de suivre les règles de la vie. Elle pouvait aller où elle voulait et faire ce qu'elle voulait. S'il y avait une personne qui avait besoin d'être libre, c'était elle.

Mais au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il était temps de se retirer.

- _Lorsque tu auras trouvé ton petit ami, va auprès de ma sœur Ursula et demande-lui de te changer en humaine !_

Les paroles de Morgana faisaient écho en elle...

* * *

La sirène aux cheveux corbeau fit une pause alors qu'elle regardait la vue devant elle. Il s'agissait d'une caverne faite à partir des vieux os d'un poisson pêcheur et une lumière malveillante rayonnait de l'intérieur.

-Ceci est le repaire d'Ursula ? Demanda-t-elle.

Néanmoins, Melody entra dans la caverne et fit son chemin dans la partie principale de la tanière.

-Oh, on dirait que j'ai un autre client ! Dit une voix féminine rayonnante.

Une femme émergea alors d'un grand coquillage qui semblait être un lit. La sœur de Morgana, Ursula, avait les mêmes tentacules noirs qu'elle au bas de son corps. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle était plus grasse, avait la peau de couleur lavande, des cheveux courts et blancs et des yeux gris. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille pourpres en coquille de corail, et un cordon noir avec un coquillage d'or en guise de collier.

-Bonsoir, mon enfant, dit-elle. Maintenant, ma chère, dis à la grande sœur Ursula quel est ton plus cher désir.

-Comme vous voyez...Commença Melody.

Après que la jeune adolescente lui ait tout dit, Ursula se frotta le menton.

-Eh bien, tu as parcouru un long chemin pour arriver là où tu es maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'aider.

-Vraiment ? C'est génial ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux noirs. Mais comment allez-vous me transformer à nouveau en humaine ?

-La magie, ma chère, un talent que j'ai toujours possédé. Répondit Ursula.

La femme se dirigea vers son cabinet pour prendre des ingrédients et prit des objets aléatoires sur les étagères, la jeune sirène était un peu curieuse et effrayée par ces potions.

Les ingrédients ont volé à son chaudron et tombèrent dedans. Ursula mélangea tout et commença à chanter une incantation. La fumée bleue sortait du chaudron et fit un cercle autour d'elle, Melody ne sachant que faire de cela.

Ursula rit de bon cœur alors que la magie de son chaudron prenait la jeune adolescente et la tenait dans une bulle d'air. La queue rouge de Melody se coupa en deux et forma deux longues belles et pâles jambes. Une fois la transformation effectuée, la bulle disparut et l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs essaya de nager avec ses jambes mais ce fut difficile et elle était à court d'air.

Ursula l'aida, utilisant sa magie pour transporter rapidement la jeune fille à la surface. Melody parvint à briser l'eau en toute sécurité, ses longs cheveux d'ébène se trouvant dans son dos alors qu'elle respirait lourdement...

* * *

Jim se réveilla à la sensation familière du sable sous lui et le bruit du clapotis des vagues sur le rivage. Il lui fallut un moment pour que la douleur aiguë dans sa tête et dans chaque partie de son corps ne s'en aille.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux en regardant les alentours.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici, s'interrogea-t-il ?

Jim était sûr qu'il était en train de couler lorsque le navire avait explosé sous ses yeux et maintenant il se réveillait sur la terre alors qu'il pensait qu'il était mort. Le garçon de cabine se leva et se mit à marcher le long du rivage inconnu.

Puis il la vit.

Une paire de yeux bleus a rencontré les siens et ils étaient remplis d'excitation. Ils appartenaient à une jeune fille...Une jeune fille _très_ familière. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'ébène lisses, et la peau pâle. Elle ne portait rien de plus qu'une vieille voile de navire utilisée pour être une robe.

La mystérieuse femme était assise sur un rocher à le regarder. Il réfléchit en la regardant : son visage...C'était comme si il s'agissait de quelqu'un déjà rencontré _auparavant._ Jim se rapprocha plus près, il se pencha en avant et l'observa alors qu'elle se penchait elle aussi et qu'ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rebelles essaya de dire quelque chose.

-Vous allez bien, mad-

Ces yeux. Ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux bleu ciel ! Les yeux qu'elle avait...C'était les siens...Que sa petite amie avait ! D'une manière ou d'une autre !

Jim Hawkins sourit.

-C'est toi, Mel ?

Melody hocha la tête avec impatience.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux adolescents se prirent la main, sourirent et se regardèrent avec passion...

* * *

Ariel marchait le long de la plage qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des murs du palais. De l'autre côté des murs qui l'entouraient, elle pouvait entendre le bruit titillant des vagues de l'océan qui se brisaient contre les murs. Elle leva les yeux pour fixer quelques mouettes voler autour des nuages.

-Melody, soupira-t-elle.

Ariel errait le long du château, essayant d'ignorer les voix excitées du personnel qui faisaient le ménage. Depuis cette nuit où sa fille avait disparu, le palais n'avait jamais été le même. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer sa fille d'avoir fui comme ça, si elle n'avait pas été fermée d'esprit, elle aurait pu faire plus attention à la façon dont Melody aimait Jim, alors peut-être que son choix aurait été différent. Chaque jour, elle allait à l'extérieur de la maison, et se tournait instinctivement en essayant d'apercevoir sa fille de retour chez elle, mais il semblait que ce n'était qu'une vision. Et pour la centième fois, en quatre ans, elle maudit cette torture.

Il semblait que Melody ne reviendrait jamais, mais Ariel voulait y croire, car elle pensait qu'un jour sa fille finirait par leur rendre visite, et que tout serait dit.

Après que Melody eut disparu, Ariel,se demanda pourquoi elle ferait une telle chose, et il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle voulait être avec celui qu'elle désirait le plus. Et Ariel savait maintenant qu'elle était probablement avec lui...Là bas...Quelque part.

-Melody, si tu es toujours parmi nous, promets-moi de rester saine et sauve. Dit-elle doucement. Et Jim, si tu es avec elle, prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît...

* * *

Les rues de Paris résonnaient de grands cris vibrants, et de rires et de musiques de chansons animées. L'excitation venant de la foule remplissait l'air. Tout le monde était réuni sur la place en face de la cathédrale de Notre Dame. Les gens de Paris savaient quel jour on était et pourquoi la foule affluait sur la place, c'était la fête des fous. Au milieu du festival, Jim et Melody regardaient comme un homme en tête d'une file de personnes révélait un vêtement lumineux et coloré.

Sa petite amie, habillée d'une belle robe bleue, regardait avec plaisir le leader enrouler ses bras autour de l'un de ses membres et filer dans une danse avant de sauter à un poteau et de tourner autour avec un rire hystérique. L'adolescent a alors vu un homme costumé comme un roi joker, un grand et absurde masque que les gens fabriquaient, un groupe de femmes en robes sensuelles de spectacle de cancan, les hommes se faisant promener par leurs chiens. Tout le monde a agi aussi follement que la foule le voulait. Et Melody ne semblait pas s'en lasser, cependant Jim avait du mal à entrer dans cette excitation.

-Venez, venez tous ! Vite, vite, voici votre chance ! Pour voir le mystère et la romance. Venez, venez tous ! Voir les plus belles femmes de Paris, venez achetez une entrée ! Annonça une personne à la foule comme la suite du festival allait commencer.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs regarda le présentateur faire un large geste englobant le festival et montrant une grande scène aux rideaux rouges vifs avec des lunes et des étoiles brodées dessus. Il attira son attention et elle le montra à Jim tout en le pointant du doigt.

-Jim, allons vers la scène, dit-elle.

L'adolescent rebelle n'était pas sûr de la façon de réagir.

-Eh bien, je suppose que ce ne serait pas ma-

-Allons, rayonna-t-elle en tirant sa main et traînant le pauvre garçon avec elle...

Le soleil était bas dans les nuages et la lumière jaune orange douce de fin de journée faisait briller les bâtiments et les rues de Paris. Jim Hawkins se pencha contre les balustrades en pierre au-dessus de Notre Dame et baissa les yeux sur la ville illuminée. Le silence paisible était complet, même les oiseaux ne chantaient pas pour gâcher le silence du crépuscule.

Melody arriva derrière lui et le rejoignit pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

-C'est une belle vue, tu ne crois pas ? Fit-elle remarquer.

Sa bien aimée se tourna vers le ciel et laissa un sourire traverser ses lèvres.

-Ouais, accepta-t-il.

Le couple se tenait là, à regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon, lentement décroissant. Jim pouvait sentir quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme magique. La beauté du coucher de soleil à couper le souffle, la grande beauté de Melody alors qu'elle étudiait le paysage, a apporté une ambiance familière dans l'air autour d'eux.

Le jeune Hawkins a porté son attention sur la main posée sur la balustrade et l'aura mystérieuse lui dit que c'était le moment idéal pour en faire un beau moment. Il posa sa paume sur le dessus de sa main gauche, l'adolescente aux cheveux corbeau le regardait confusément.

Jim sourit affectueusement, leurs yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Mel, murmura-t-il.

Melody lui fit un grand sourire, de l'incarnation de l'amour lui même, et rit doucement.

-Oh, Jim, souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé...

Ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, Jim enroulant la silhouette mince de Melody dans son étreinte et Melody appuyant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Moi aussi, Mel, dit Jim.

La jeune fille a levé son visage pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres d'Hawkins et se laissa avaler par sa forte étreinte pleine d'amour, leur passion éclata dans une vision heureuse alors que le dernier rayon de soleil disparut du monde...

* * *

 **C'est une traduction qui m'a pris pas mal de temps (j'ai actuellement les yeux explosés après tout ce travail haha) j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Je le redis mais tout le mérite revient à NicoleBlue17 et LoveAndHeartbreak !**


End file.
